Chère Lily
by Sniff Freakin' Black
Summary: Ceci est une fiction épistolaire sur le couple Scorpius/Lily. Une Potter et un Malefoy? Qui aurait pu penser à cela?
1. Mois de Septembre

_**Premier chapitre de cette fiction épistolaire sur le couple Scorpius/ Lily. Bonne lecture !**_

Mois de Septembre

_Le 5 septembre _

_Chère Lily,_

_comment c'est passée ta rentrée à Poudlard ? J'ai entendu dire que Flitwick avait été remplacé par une sorcière plus jeune. J'espère que ce changement ne chamboulera pas tes habitudes, car changer de prof après avoir eu 5 ans le même, ça change quelque peu._

_De mon côté, tout va bien. Je me suis bien intégré dans mon école de médicomagie et me suis fait des amis très sympathiques (ou du moins plus sympa que mes « amis » de Poudlard à fond « sang pur en force »)._

_Je doit quand même avouer que Poudlard me manque._

_Je n'ai pas parlé de notre relation à mes parents. Mon père et ma mère se montrerons certainement compréhensifs, mais leur entourage n'apprécierait sans doute pas que je sorte avec la fille d'Harry Potter, celui qui a tué leur « maître ». Et de ton côté, tes parents sont-ils au courant ? S'ils le savent, ont-ils été compréhensifs ? Peut être que nos deux ans d'écart les gênerons ou tout simplement le fait que je sois un Malefoy..._

_Bon ma Lily, il se fait tard. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Je t'aime,_

_Scorpius._

Le 8 septembre :

Scorpius,

Comment vas-tu ? De mon côté, tout va bien. En effet, Flitwick à été remplacé par une prof, qui est d'ailleurs très sympa. Avec elle, pas besoin de connaître la théorie sur le bout des doigts pour passer à la pratique. Ma tante Hermione n'approuverait certainement pas ce système, mais elle n'est pas là pour commenter.

Je n'ai pas encore parlé de notre relation à mes parents. Je préfère attendre les vacances de Noël pour leur dire en face. Non, je ne pense pas que mes deux ans d'écart avec toi les gênent, car 2 ans, ce n'est rien du tout. Je ne saurais te dire si le fait que tu sois un Malefoy les perturberons. Ton père et le mien se détestaient cordialement quand ils étaient à Poudlard et peut être que ma famille à beaucoup de préjugés sur la tienne.

Mais après tout, je fait ce que je veux. Si je veux sortir avec toi, j'en ai le droit, mes parents ne pourront pas me l'interdire.

Comment se passent tes cours ? Auras-tu des vacances pour Noël ? J'aimerais te voir, tu me manques beaucoup. Ma première sortie à Pré-au-Lard se passera le 28 octobre. C'est loin, mais j'espère que tu pourras me retrouver là-bas.

Je t'aime,

Lily.

_Le 12 septembre :_

_Lily, comment vas-tu ? La dernière fois, tu m'as demandé comment ce passaient mes cours, eh bien voilà :_

_-Potion : je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Le prof ressemble à un morse, comme Slughorn et cela me donne très vaguement l'impression d'être à Poudlard._

_-Botanique : je m'ennuie comme pas possible dans ce cour, mais j'essaye de me donner à fond, car cette matière est fondamentale en médicomagie._

_-Étude des créatures magiques : c'est moins drôle qu'avec Hagrid, mais là aussi, je doit donner le meilleur de moi-même.._

_-Métamorphose : je ne sais même pas pourquoi on nous l'enseigne encore. C'est totalement inutile !_

_Je ne vais pas tout t'énumérer, Lily, se serait beaucoup trop long._

_Le 28 octobre tombe un samedi. J'ai donc cours le matin et l'après-midi de libre. J'irais le passer avec toi. Lily, tu me manques encore et toujours. Le temps et long sans toi. Ainsi, je suis préssé que tu termines cette année et celle qui suit à Poudlard._

_Et eu fait ! As-tu été ré-séléctionnée dans ton équipe de Quidditch ?_

_Réponds moi-vite. Je t'aime, _

_Scorpius._

_**Fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, à bientôt pour la suite, **_

_**votre dévouée Sniff**_


	2. Mois d'Octobre

Le 1er Octobre :

Oh Scorpius,

Je suis désolée, si désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt ! Les profs nous ont surchargés de travail. Je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Le peu de temps libre que j'ai est comblé par les entraînements au Quidditch. Car oui ! J'ai été sélectionnée au poste d'attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Papa à été ravit, Oncle Ron dit que c'est les gènes qui remontent. Maman s'est un peu renfrognée, car j'ai quitté mon poste de poursuiveuse, c'est celui qu'elle occupait quand elle était encore à Poudlard. Bon, là je profite d'une heure de libre pour t'écrire. Mon cousin Hugo (qui à été nommé capitaine de l'équipe) à décalé notre séance d'entraînement, car le temps est vraiment pourri.

Nous disputerons notre premier match samedi contre les Poufsouffle. Il faut encore que j'attende environ un mois avant de te revoir. Le temps passe vraiment trop lentement.

Il faut maintenant que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. Hier, je ne sais pas comment, Hugo à trouver une des lettres que tu m'avait envoyé. Il m'a accusé de fraterniser avec l'ennemi et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'a répondu « tu n'as strictement rien à faire avec un ex-Serpentard ! »

Non mais vraiment ! Quel crétin ! Il me rappelle Albus, qui surveillait mes moindres fréquentations.

J'en ai parlé à Maman dans une des lettres que je lui ai envoyé (sans pour autant lui dire que je sort avec toi) et elle m'a répondu qu'Oncle Ron était pareil avec elle quand elle sortait avec quelqu'un, même avec mon père ! Hugo doit tenir de mon oncle.

Bon je doit arrêter d'écrire, j'ai un devoir sur les détraqueurs à terminer.

Tu me manques beaucoup

Avec toute mon affection, Lily.

Le 10 Octobre :

Ma Lily,

Comme tu peut le voir, je te réponds assez tard car j'ai moi aussi énormément de travail. J'ai été ravi d'apprendre que tu était devenue attrapeuse. Je sais à quel point le Quidditch compte pour toi. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de la réaction de ton cousin. Il est vrai que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ont toujours été en froid, mais depuis que ton père à tué Lord Voldemort, tout cela s'est arrangé. C'est sans doute à cause de ce que ton oncle pense de mon père que ton cousin à agit comme cela.

Quand à Albus qui surveille tes fréquentations, je crois que je réagirais pareil si j'avais une petite sœur.

De mon côté, les jours passent lentement et je commence à patauger dans les cours. Mes notes deviennent terribles et je suis extrêmement fatigué. Alors je me dit qu'il ne reste plus que 3 semaines avant de te revoir Lily. Tu me manques tant.

Je t'aime, Scorpius.

Le 20 octobre.

Scorpius, j'écris cours car je suis en Histoire de la magie. Enfin, je ne risque pas gros, tu connais Binns : Il ne surveille presque pas la classe. Je suis obligée de profiter de ce cours pour t'écrire, je suis sans arrêt prise de court par le temps. Ou se retrouve-t-on Samedi ? Réponds moi vite en me racontant de tes nouvelles.

A bientôt, Lily.

Le 25 Octobre

Lily,

je ne te demande pas comment tu vas, car je pense que tu es débordée de travail, mais aussi parce que je te revoie dans peu de temps. Pour ce qui est du lieu de rendez-vous, je suggère qu'on se retrouve tout simplement devant les trois balais, à 14 heures. Je ne peut pas me libérer avant.

Je suis si heureux de te retrouver ! Les semaines sans toi sont si longues ! Heureusement, mes amis me soutiennent moralement. Ils sont vraiment sympa. J'aimerais beaucoup te les présenter.

Bon, je n'ai pas lieu de t'écrire beaucoup plus. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter à Pré au Lard.

Je t'embrasse, Scorpius.


	3. Mois de Novembre

Mois de Novembre .

Le 1er Novembre:

Scorpius,

Je ne saurais te décrire ce que je ressens, je suis si heureuse de t'avoir revu, tu me manquais tellement, m'asseoir près de toi, te parler en face, t'embrasser et rire avec toi. Tout cela m'a redonné ce que l'on pourrait appeler « du poil de la bête ». Mais je suis tellement malheureuse de ce qui s'est passer au moment ou je te disais au revoir (en t'embarrassant encore ceci-dit en passant) ! Comment pouvais-je savoir que James serait à Pré-au-Lard pour aller voir Teddy et Victoire ?

Comment pouvais-je prévoir qu'il te jetterait ce sortilège de stupéfixion ?

James ne s'est jamais intéressé à mes relations amoureuses. Je me suis disputée très fort avec lui après que tu aie transplané. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi et il m'a répondu : « tu n'as strictement rien à faire avec un fils et petit fils de Mangemort, Lily ! Estime-toi heureuse que je n'en parle pas à Papa et Maman »

Je crois que son emploi d'Auror au ministère sous la direction de Papa lui est un peu monté à la tête.

Je te connais mon cœur, et je sais que jamais, non jamais, tu ne me ferais de mal. Tu n'est pas comme l'entourage de ton grand père c'est à dire que tu n'est pas un mage noir avide de faire souffrir Moldus et nés-Moldus... Et sur le fait qu'il me menace de le dire à mes parents je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Je tiens toujours à leur dire durant les vacances de Noël.

Au niveau des cours, tout va mieux. Les profs ont compris qu'ils nous surchargeait de travail et ce sont calmés sur la dose de devoirs. Nous avons ainsi du temps pour nous reposer mais Hugo profite de notre temps libre retrouvé pour s'entraîner... Ainsi, je n'ai toujours pas beaucoup de temps pour t'écrire.

Bon, je t'embrasse mon cœur, Lily.

Le 4 Novembre

Lily,

Ça y est, mon père sait que je sors avec toi. Il à bien sûr mit ma mère au courant mais aucun des deux ne m'a disputé. J'ai fait promettre à Papa de ne rien dire à aucune personne de son entourage. Il pourrait te faire du mal car ils n'accepteront jamais qu'un Malefoy sorte aven une Potter.

Ce n'est peut-être pas très sympa à dire mais ton cousin Hugo est assez ingrat de mettre tout tes entraînements de Quidditch sur tout ton temps libre...

En ce qui concerne James... Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne veut pas que tu t'embrouilles avec ta famille par ma faute, mais je m'étonne qu'il ai réagit ainsi. Après tout, il avait l'air sympathique...

Bon il faut que je retourne en cours.

Je t'embrasse ma Lily

Scorpius.

Le 20 Novembre :

Scorpius,

Ce mois-ci est dédié au Quidditch. J'ai déjà attrapé plusieurs rhume et me suis fait une entorse à la main. Le poste d'attrapeuse n'est pas facile, car les attrapeurs sont ceux à qui on envoie prioritairement des Cognards.

Les vacances de Noël débuterons les 20 décembre au soir. Plus qu'un mois avant de te revoir Scorpius. J'ai hâte de te d'y être.

James à mit Albus au courant et ce crétin m'a dit de faire attention à mes fréquentations. Ils commencent à m'énerver à la fin ! J'ai 16 ans et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me mette en garde contre qui que ce soit. Oncle Ron me fera certainement le même discours qu'Al, James et Hugo. Mais Tante Hermione me comprendra. Je l'aime beaucoup. En ce qui concerne mes grands-parents, ils s'en moqueront complètement, ils ne veulent que mon bonheur.

Enfin bref, as-tu des vacances pour Noël ? Comment avancent tes études ? Tu me manques mon cœur.

Je t'aime , Lily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà! Nouveau chapitre que je trouve relativement court et assez nul...Mais pardonnez-moi, il est 23:13h, j'ai eu une semaine de cours longue et particulièrement éreintente alors j'ai une excuse pour la..."nullité" de ce chapitre...Quoi que non, car ils sot tous tapés, mais je m'égare...J'espère quand même qu'ils vous à plu et que vous n'allez pas me juger trop sévèrement! Il y'aura plus d'action courant Décembre Janvier, chapitres que je publirais dans la semaine! Au revoir et merci de me lire!_**

**_Sniff_**


	4. Mois de Décembre

**_Toute l'action est dans CE chapitre tant attendu par...Presque personne. Néanmoins, merci à ceux et celles qui ont lut jusqu'ici (c'est à dire genre...Trois personnes?). En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_**

* * *

><p>Mois de Décembre :<p>

Le 10 Décembre :

Ma Lily,

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit avant. Mes notes remontent car je sais que je vais te revoir bientôt. J'ai obtenu une semaine et demi de vacances . Je n'ai pas pus t'écrire plus tôt car à chaque trimestre, les professeurs nous font passer des examens et j'ai été prit à plein temps par mes révisions. Mais tout cela est fini est je suis à nouveau libre ! Je crains que l'entourage de mes parents ne soit à présent au courant de notre relation, mais je ne sais pas comment. Mon cœur, je crains qu'il ne te fasse du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Concernant tes vacances, quand pourrons-nous nous voir ? Je suppose que tu vas passer les premiers jours avec ta famille. Pourrais-tu me dire une date à laquelle nous pourrions nous voir ? A quel endroit ? Je suis pressé de te revoir ma Lily.

Je t'aime, Scorpius.

Le 17 décembre :

Scorpius :

Le 20 au soir, Papa vient me chercher à King's Cross.

Je passe en effet les premiers jours de mes vacances en famille. Je pourrait sûrement te voir le 25, durant l'après-midi. J'aimerais me rendre à Godric's Hollow, voir mes grands-parents paternels. J'aimerais aussi me rendre à leur manoir, il fait après tout parti de notre patrimoine familial et j'aimerais que tu le voies. C'est dans cet endroit que Lily et James Potter sont décédés sous la baguette du Seigneur des ténèbres.

En plus, comme il n'y à personne que je connais là-bas, on ne risque pas de me faire la morale sur mes « fréquentations ».

Je suis moi aussi pressée de te revoir. Tu me manques, vivement le 25 !

Je t'aime, Lily.

Le 19 décembre :

Lily :

Petit mot fait en cours dans le dos du prof. Ok pour le 25. J'ai hâte de te retrouver mon cœur.

Je t'aime, Scorpius

Le 21 décembre :

Scorpius,

mes parents sont au courant que nous sortons ensemble. Ils l'ont bien pris : Maman était contente. Papa à parut étonné mais à surit et ma serrée dans ses bras. James était visiblement déçus qu'ils ne réagissent pas plus que ça. C'est bien fait pour sa gueule (pardon la vulgarité mais je suis trop fière).

Quand j'ai parlé de notre sortie à Godric's Hollow, j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser tellement il était rouge de colère. Je lui ai demandé quel était le problème et il à dit que tu étais trop vieux pour moi et que bientôt, tu me laisserais tomber pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, je sais que tu n'est pas comme ça Scorpius. Tu n'est pas ce que je qualifierais « un coureur de jupons ».

Je crois que ce qui énerves mon frère, c'est qu'il ne sort avec personne. Et pourtant, il à la côte mon frère. Il est mignon et est bourré de qualités. L'un des ses pires et rares défauts est sa possessivité. Il régit comme ça aussi parce qu'il veut que je reste sa petite sœur « discrète et timide » que j'étais il y a encore 2 ou 3 ans de cela. Enfin bon, je ne changerais pas mon James...

J'attends le 25 avec impatience.

A bientôt, Lily.

Le 25 décembre :

Lily,

je passe te prendre cet après-midi à 14 heures. On transplanera vers Godric's Hollow. Prends garde à toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose du côté de la « team Voldemort »

Scorpius.

Le 27 décembre,

Scorpius,

Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a pris et revoie parfaitement la scène :

« Il est 14 heures. Je sors de chez moi, et imprime de nouveaux pas dans la neige immaculée. Je te vois sur le trottoir d'en face, ta longue écharpe enroulée autour du cou. Je traverse la rue en prenant garde à ne pas glisser, puis j'arrive a ton niveau. Tu te penches vers moi et nos lèvres se rencontrent.

Après, notre étreinte se relâche, je te regarde dans les yeux, mais ton regard est vide, dénué d'expression, mais je n'y prêtes pas attention. Tu prends alors la parole et dit : « Bien mon cœur, allons-y. » Tu passes un bras autour de ma taille. Puis, nous transplanons vers Godric's Hollow. Nous y sommes, tu prends ma main, je pose la tête au creux de ton épaule et nous avançons vers le cimetière. Après avoir passé quelques rues, nous y arrivons enfin. Nous avançons dans les allées, puis nous nous arrêtons à quelques mètres de la tombe des mes défunts grands-parents. Je m'avance sur leur tombe et me penche pour effacer la neige collée sur la plaque funéraire. Tu es resté derrière moi, assez loin. Alors que je me tourne vers toi pour te dire de t'avancer, je te vois ta baguette brandie sur moi.

Et la tu prononces l'impardonnable : « Avada Kedavra! »

Une Chose m'écrase au sol et le jet de lumière verte vient s'écraser sur la stèle de marbre qui se brise sous le choc. Le Chose crie alors quelque chose et un éclair de lumière rouge vient se planter la où te trouvait un instant plus tôt. Oui, car tu as transplané je ne sais ou.

Alors que je reprends conscience de ce qui se passe, la Chose m'aide à m'asseoir.

Ce que j'appelle Chose est en fait James, mon frère. Celui qui m'a sauvé la vie. Je me jette alors dans ses bras et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mon frère me rends mon étreinte et me murmure des « Tout va bien Lily, ça va aller » à l'oreille et nous transplanons chez moi. Direct dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas la force de me relever tant je suis choquée, anéantie. James me prends dans ses bras me serre contre lui et m'allonge sur mon lit. Il dégage mon visages des mèches de ma longue crinière rousse et me regarde dans les yeux. Nous avons tout les yeux les yeux marrons au regard flamboyant de Maman. Enfin, mon frère me dit : « Lily, tu es en état de choc, repose-toi petite sœur... » Et je reprends : « James, il à voulut me tuer ! » mais il me coupe : « plus tard Lily. Repose-toi, je vais tout expliquer à Papa et à Maman. » Puis, il sort de ma chambre. Je suis seule. J'enlève mes chaussures et mon manteau, me glisse sous ma couette et m'abandonne au bras des Morphée »

voilà, Scorpius, c'est carrément narratif mais c'est nécessaire pour te montrer comment j'ai ressentit les choses. Je me rends compte qu'en effet, l'amour rend aveugle. Tu à essayé d'atteindre mon père à travers moi. Tu n'est qu'un...Pathétique manipulateur.

Durant ma cinquième année à Poudlard, tu m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord pour sortir avec moi, soi-disant parce que je t'avais « tapé dans l'œil » (j'aimerais faire ça au sens propre du terme à présent). Tu étais si beau, tu avait l'air si sympathique que j'ai accepté sans trop te connaître. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose : tu es un sang pur issu d'une famille anti-traître à leur sang, presque toute ta famille a été Mangemort, ceux de notre génération étant proche de toi ont les mêmes idées d'un « monde meilleur sans moldus » que leurs parents et enfin...Tu n'est qu'un Malefoy prêt a faire revivre les idées de Tom Jedusor, celui que mon père à vaillamment combattu et vaincu. Je doit tout de même avouer que ta technique de « charme » à très bien marché. J'ai vraiment eu d'énormes sentiments pour toi. J'ai vécu ma plus longue histoire avec toi et je pensais que ça durerait. Mais non Scorpius. Au lieu de me méfier comme me le conseillait mon entourage, je t'ai fait aveuglément confiance. Je pensais que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal. Mais je me trompais. Mais tu as voulu m'assassiner, me faire regretter d'être la fille de mon père. J'espère que cette lettre sera interceptée parle Ministère de la Magie qui t'aura attrapé pour avoir fait l'usage d'un des trois sortilège impardonnable. J'espère qu'ils te feront souffrir comme aurait souffert ma famille si tu avait réussi à me tuer.

C'est ridicule de dire que tout est fini entre nous puisque tu n'as sans aucun doute aucun sentiment pour moi. Papa est venu dans ma chambre. J'espère que tu ne le croiseras jamais sa ta route. Il te ferait regretté d'être né.

A présent, je suis plus proche de James que je ne l'ai jamais été. Il m'a dit qu'il nous avait suivis à Godric's Hollow pour voir comment tu te comportais. Je n'aurais sans doute pas pensé cela si je t'aimais encore mais je suis heureuse qu'il l'ai fait mais je regrette que tu aies évité son sortilège de stupéfixion. Il prends à présent son rôle d' apprenti-Auror très à cœur et te fera payer pour ton erreur.

Scorpius, à présent tout les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard sont: du mépris, de la répugnance et du dégoût.

Tu ne vaut rien de plus que tes si charmants amis de Serpentard.

Voilà, ceci est la dernière lettre que Lily Luna Potter, pure Gryffondor méprisant les Serpentard t'écrira. Adieu !

« Ta » Lily qui te détestes plus que tout au monde.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors? <em>**


	5. Mois de Janvier

**_Scorpius, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Lily avait confiance en toi, et tu l'a trahie! Vilain personnage (cela est la phrase favorite de ma prof d'allemand)!_**

**_Scorpius aime-t-il vraiment Lily? Ou était-ce q'une mise en scène? La suite dans ce chapitre._**

* * *

><p>Mois de Janvier :<p>

Le 2 janvier

Lily,

Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi t'ai-je attaquée ? Peut-être ne me croiras-tu pas si je te dit que je n'étais pas moi même et que j'ai agit inconsciemment, sans me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Lily, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas tomber ! Je t'aime sincèrement, et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. Pouvons nous en discuter ensemble, un Samedi après-midi ?

Certains Aurors du ministère -dont ton père et James- sont à ma recherche. Je me cache. Je ne te dirais pas ou de peur que cette lettre ne soit interceptée par quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Je t'aime Lily, contrairement à ce que tu penses, mes sentiments pour toi on toujours été réels, et je n'ai pas chercher à faire de mal à ton père à travers toi.

Le fait que tu me détestes ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi. J'attendrais que ta colère passe et que tu veuilles revenir vers moi. Mais Lily, je t'en prie ! Continue de m'écrire, de me raconter de tes nouvelles. Je frôle la dépression depuis que j'ai reçu ta lettre. Je t'embrasse mon cœur.

Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pour une fin dramatique, arrêtez vous ici. La révélation de tout cela? Chapitre suivant...Dans quelques jours=) <em>**


	6. Un an plus tard, au mois de Juillet

_**Voilà! Fin de cette fanfiction! Merci au queqlues (rares) personnes qui m'ont lues, du fond du coeur. Je me rends compte qu'après l'avoir relue, je ne la trouve pas terrible...Peut-être devrais-je la réecrire...Enfin, dites-moi votre avis en laissant une review, bonne fin de fic :D**_

* * *

><p>Mois de juillet-1 an et demi plus tard<p>

Le 9 juillet :

Lily,

Ça y est ! Tu as fini tes études à Poudlard ! Cela fait plus d'un an et demi que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Tu as sans doute trouvé un copain qui t'aime comme je t'aime encore et toujours.

Peu de temps après ta rupture mais surtout à cause du fait que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi, je suis devenu dépressif.

Seul l'espoir de te revoir un jour me maintient en vie .

Je tiens à présent à te parler de quelque chose.

Je suis rentré temporairement chez mes parents pour me cacher autre part. Le ministère à presque mit la main sur moi. Je suis toujours chez eux pour le moment et je te le dit car j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait prouver mon innocence : un soir ou des cousins de mon père étaient présents, je me suis glissé dans le salon pour écouter les conversation des ex-mangemort. Un des gars à dit à mon père : « Drago, ton fils est vraiment un imbécile, je l'ai soumit à l'Imperium de façon à ce qu'il assassine la jeune Potter et il ne s'est rendu compte de rien du tout ! »

S'il n'avait pas transplané a temps, je crois qu'il serait mort sous les sortilèges de mes parents à l'heure actuelle...un an et demi à me cacher par la faute de ce type.

Lily, crois moi je t'en prie! Ce gars s'appelle Walter Lestrange, c'est un des membres de la famille de Bellatrix. Il se fait passer pour un employé du département de la Justice magique au Service des usages abusifs de la magie sous le nom de Walles Tetranger. C'est un anagramme avec son véritable nom. Ton père le connaît sûrement.

Lily je t'en prie, interroge-le sous Véritaserum (ou du moins demande à ton père de le faire pour toi). Tu verras ainsi que me sentiments pour toi sont réels et que je n'ai jamais voulut te voir... mourir.

Alors maintenant j'ai deux options :

-Soit tu me crois et tu demandes à ton père de réagir

-Soit tu lui annonces que je suis au manoir ou il me retrouvera et je me laisserait dépérir à Azkaban, car ma raison d'être que tu es à décidé de me voir souffrir, comme tu l'a stipulé dans ta dernière lettre.

A toi de voir Lily, ma vie est entre tes mains.

Je t'aime, Scorpius.

Le 12 juillet

Scorpius,

D'accord. Je vais demander à mon père d'interroger ce Walter Lestrange. Mais si tu mens, plusieurs Aurors te conduiront à Azkaban où tu pourras en effet dépérir dans une cellule car tu te seras toi même « trahi ».

En ce qui me concerne, j'envisage une carrière dans le département de contrôle et de Régulation des créatures magiques.

Je suis en effet sortie avec d'autres garçons, mais aucune de mes relations n'a duré aussi longtemps que celle que j'ai vécue avec toi. Aucune n'a été aussi profonde. Mais c'est fini Scorpius Peut-être dis-tu que je te manques et que tu m'aimes pour me convaincre de te revoir et ainsi tenter de me tuer à nouveau.

Mais Scorpius, même si tu es sincère, je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi. Peut-être pourrions-nous être amis, mais pas plus. Je doit te laisser, James monte les escaliers et il ne faut pas qu'il voie que je t'ai écris.

Lily.

Le 12 juillet :

Lily,

juste une chose : Merci.

Scorpius.

Le 15 juillet :

Scorpius,

Merci ! Tu as été si courageux ! Mon père te doit la vie ! Je revois encore toute la scène :

« Je suis dans une salle d'audience. Le cousin de ton père est assis sur une chaise, encadré par 3 personnes : Papa, oncle Ron et James. Mon Oncle débouche un flacon contenant une potion semblable à de l'eau. Papa demande à mon Oncle :

-Tu l'as eu ou ce Véritasérum ?

-Hermione l'a préparé. Elle à toujours été douée en potion. Enfin plus que toi et moi réunis. Tu te souviens du Polynectar en deuxième année ?

Papa sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, pointe sa baguette sur Lestrange qui avale la potion contre son grès. Le type fait une tête bizarre et James lui demande :

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Walles Tetranger.

-Votre _véritable _nom, précise oncle Ron.

-Walter Lestrange.

-Avez-vous jeté un sortilège impardonnable il y a quelques temps ? Demande Papa.

-Oui, le sortilège de l'Imperium sur Scorpius Malefoy.

-Que lui avait-vous demander de faire ? Dis-je.

-Tuer Lily Potter.

Papa, Oncle Ron et James se tourne vers moi. Lestrange profite de cette minute d'inattention pour pointer sa baguette sur Papa (je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi ils ne lui ont pas prise), puis, il à crié « Avada... » et là, tu as surgit de je ne sais ou et tu as stupéfixé ton cousin, qui n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa formule, puis tu as transplané aussi rapidement que tu es arrivé après m'avoir embrassée très rapidement. »

Tu as changé Scorpius. Tu es plus fin, plus musclé qu'avant. Tes traits sont marqués. Tu n'en ai que plus attirant. Papa et James on dit qu'ils n'en veulent plus à ta peau, que tu étais un type bien.

J'ai réfléchit, et je veux reprendre notre relation ou elle s'est arrêtée. Tu as sauvé mon père et tu m'aimes véritablement... enfin, je propose qu'on en discute ensemble. Demain, 13h30 au 3 balais.

Avec toute mon affection,

Ta Lily...Qui t'aime.


End file.
